Die erste Nacht des Freundes
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Er wäre nicht Snape, wenn er die anderen nicht überraschen würde... ABGESCHLOSSEN


_Da das nächste Kapitel von DSmV bereits bei Rena zum Betalesen liegt und somit fürs Wochenende gesichert ist, habe ich dieser kleinen, aufdringlichen aber sooo süßen Muse erlaubt, mich an einer anderen Stelle zu beißen... lest, was dabei herausgekommen ist..._

**

* * *

**

**DIE ERSTE NACHT DES FREUNDES**

Wann ich, Harry Potter, verstanden hatte, daß er nicht wirklich böse war, wollt ihr wissen? Ich werde es euch erzählen. Und es ist nicht einmal eine lange Geschichte, denn es war ein einziger, winziger Augenblick, in dem ich es endlich begriffen habe.  
Es war nicht der Tag an dem ich endlich glauben konnte, daß er immer auf unserer Seite gestanden hatte, nein, es war zwei Jahre danach. Es war an dem Tag, an dem Tonks beinahe ihr Baby verloren hätte.  
Hermine hatte Stunden damit verbracht, ihre gesamte Kraft Remus zu geben, der nicht nur am Boden zerstört war, weil sein ungeborenes Kind vielleicht sterben würde, sondern der auch in bebender Angst abwarten mußte, ob Tonks es überleben würde, wenn sie das Baby verlöre. Hermine war nach außen ruhig geblieben und hatte es mit ihrer Ruhe geschafft, daß auch Remus langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam.

Womit niemand gerechnet hatte, war Snapes Eingreifen gewesen, ohne das Mutter und Kind ganz sicher ums Leben gekommen wäre.

Wir alle hatten nach dem Krieg im Grimmauldplace ein zu Hause gefunden und beinahe jeder von uns hatte dort sein eigenes Zimmer – sogar Snape, obwohl keiner so recht sagen konnte, wann und warum genau er dazugekommen war. Er war nach wie vor nicht gerne in unserern Kreisen gesehen und er hatte auch nie etwas getan, um zu bewirken, daß sich dies ändern würde. Vor allem Hermine war stetiger Mittelpunkt seiner verbalen Angriffe und Sticheleien, so daß sie seine Gegenwart mied so gut es ging und trotz ihrer Gutmütigkeit kein einziges gutes Wort für ihn erübrigen konnte.

Er war nach wie vor ungehalten, launisch und ungerecht, wo es nur möglich war und kam generell nur zu uns, wenn es unvermeidbar war.  
Aber als Tonks an jenem Abend, ohne jede Vorankündigung, unter Schmerzen zusammengebrochen war und wir wegen ihres Zustandes nicht wagten, sie nach St. Mungos zu bringen, war er plötzlich da gewesen, hatte uns alle aus dem Zimmer geworfen und hatte von da an Stunde um Stunde hochkonzentriert um das Leben der werdenden Mutter und ihres Babies gekämpft, während wir anderen versucht hatten, Remus zu beruhigen.  
Der Morgen nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht war bereits angebrochen, als ein Hauself Hermine sagte, daß sie nun in den Raum dürfe weil Tonks nach ihr gefragt hatte. Remus schlief glücklicherweise zu diesem Zeitpunkt endlich und so betrat Hermine alleine das Zimmer, in dem Snape mit Tonks seit dem frühen Abend des vorangegangenen Tages allein gewesen war.  
Sie blieb lange.  
Sie blieb so lange, daß ich begann, mir Sorgen zu machen und ihr folgte.  
Ich öffnet sehr vorsichtig und leise die Türe und schlüpfte in den Raum hinein, der nur von zwei halb heruntergebrannten Kerzen erleuchtet wurde.  
Ich hörte Hermine leise sprechen und konnte an den etwas wackeligen Tönen erkennen, daß sie weinte.  
Das Bett um Tonks herum war über und über mit magischen Zeichen, Runen und anderem versehen und sie selbst hatte einige merkwürdige Symbole auf der Stirn. Aber sie schlief ganz friedlich und die Gefahr schien für sie gebannt.  
Meine Augen brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und dann sah ich ihn.  
Er saß an die Wand gelehnt, auf dem Boden, neben Tonks Bett, an den Händen noch die Farbe, mit der er, offenbar in Eile, die Symbole um und auf Tonks gemalt hatte.  
Er sah völlig erledigt aus und ich weiß nicht, ob ich vorher schon einmal ein Wesen gesehen hatte, das so unfassbar müde ausgesehen hatte. Aber er schien auch mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden zu sein.  
Das Sonderbarste aber, war Hermine, die auf dem Boden vor ihm saß und in seinen Armen lag, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhend.  
Der Anblick entrüstete mich für einen kurzen Moment so sehr, daß ich Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig.  
Ich hörte, was Hermine in ihrem Weinen leise zu ihm sagte. Sie erzählte ihm, wie froh sie war, daß es Tonks gut ging, und wie überaus müde sie war, weil sie wegen Remus nicht hatte schlafen können, und daß Snape vielleicht doch nicht so ein Widerling war, wie es immer schien.

Und gleichzeitig sah Snape, der Hermine sanft wie ein kleines Kind mit einem Arm umfaßt hielt und leise wiegte, mich aus seinen müden Augen auf eine Weise an, die ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und hob den Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand an seine Lippen, damit ich keinen Laut von mir geben würde.  
Und ich schwieg...  
Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber Hermine war davon überzeugt, sie läge in meinen Armen, und Snape ließ sie in diesem Glauben.  
Wenn man von dem Bild absieht, wie Tonks Wochen später ihre neugeborene Tochter im Arm hielt, habe ich danach nie etwas Zärtlicheres gesehen, als diese Umarmung und noch heute beschehrt die Erinnerung daran mir ein warmes Gefühl im Herzen.  
Ich stand so lange unbewegt im Raum und sah die beiden an, bis Hermine in seinem Arm endgültig eingeschlafen war und mich Snape dann, über ihren schafenden Kopf hinweg nur mit den Lippen stumm eine Order formulierend, bat, den Spruch auf sie zu sprechen, den er in seiner Müdigkeit wohl nicht mehr ohne seinen, außer Reichweite liegenden, Zauberstab sprechen konnte.  
Als sicher war, daß Hermine, durch die Magie die sich auf sie gelegt hatte, ganz sicher nicht von alleine aufwachen würde, erhob sich Snape sehr vorsichtig unter ihr, hob sie dann überaus sanft hoch und brachte sie mir - legte sie mir achtsam in die Arme - und ging dann, verstohlen gähnend, an mir vorbei, hinaus.  
Damals habe ich, nach Jahren der Missgunst, begriffen, daß er die Menschen ebenso liebte, wie wir anderen - vielleicht sogar mehr. Und zum ersten Mal hatte ich begriffen, wie einsam er wirklich war, denn mir war plötzlich bewusst geworden, daß ich noch niemals gesehen hatte, daß er in irgendeiner Form körperlichen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen gehabt hatte. Und ich fragte mich, wie ich gewesen wäre, wenn ich niemals berührt worden wäre oder, so wie er, gewußt hätte, wie ungewollt meine Berührung für jeden anderen war.

Plötzlich war mir klar, warum er zu uns gekommen war und hier mit uns lebte. Mit einemmal war es so überaus verständlich. Er hatte sich damit arrangiert in seiner unsichtbaren Kugel der Unberührbarkeit zu leben – aber er wollte dieses Leben nicht alleine verbringen. Er suchte unsere „Nähe" auf die einzige Art, die er fertigbrachte.  
Von diesem Tag an hatte sich alles verändert - langsam zwar - aber es wurde anders. Erst Jahre später hatten die anderen, auch Hermine, davon erfahren, was in jener Nacht in Tonks Zimmer geschehen war, aber die Tatsache, daß er das Leben der Hexe und des Kindes gerettet hatte, hatte in dieser Nacht, in der ersten Nacht des Freundes, wie wir sie heute nennen, eine Brücke von dem mürrischen, zurückgezogenen Mann zu den Herzen der anderen geschlagen.

Und wir fingen an, ihn zu berühren.

Es begann mit einem Händedruck von fast allen, der die Dankbarkeit für Tonks Rettung ausdrücken sollte, über ein Schulterklopfen hier, eine zufällige Berührung, Tage später, bei gemeinsamen Arbeiten im Haus und immer häufigeren Gelegenheiten, bis hin zu – unfassbar – erst etwas steifen, dann immer lockereren Umarmungen zu besonderen Begrüßungen oder Abschieden und irgendwann auch zu den großen Festen – an denen er immer häufiger teilnahm.  
Und heute sehe ich mit Zufriedenheit und Dankbarkeit, wie er ein echter Teil unserer großen, seltsamen, zusammengewürfelten Familie geworden ist, mit uns anderen lacht, mit den Kindern spielt und mit uns Nächte zu wichtigen und unwichtigen Themen bei etlichen guten Gläsern Wein durchphilosophiert.  
Die anderen hätten es irgendwann wohl auch ohne diese kleine Szene verstanden - ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne sie in meinen sturen Schädel hineinbekommen hätte - aber es ist mir egal - solange ich ihn nur heute von Herzen einen Freund nennen kann.


End file.
